


Vampire of Winchester

by ladyinquisitor93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyinquisitor93/pseuds/ladyinquisitor93
Summary: A young woman named Elianor has had a difficult life, but it seems to start looking up when she meets the Winchester boys. Though, being a vampire and a hunter and cursed to boot tends to make things complicated.





	1. New Allies?

“Sam, let's go!”

“I'm coming, Dean. God, relax!”

Dean Winchester rolled his eyes and revved the engine of the Impala. Sam Winchester came out of the motel room, bag slung over his shoulder, and closed the door. He got in the passenger side and they were off. There had been talk, according to their old friend Bobby Singer, of some demons that had come into town, but they needed his help.

* * *

 

 

Miles away, a young woman ran through the woods.  She had fallen into a trap, having tracked a demon to her lair only for things to go south really quickly. She could feel the blood dripping from her wound, a deep gash in her right thigh from a large knife the demon had used. She stopped for a moment, got her bearings and went off in the directio n of her destination. When she reached her destination- an old friend's house- she was nearly run over by a car that had pulled in front of the house. She leaped over it and ran up to the front door.

* * *

 

It took several hours for Dean and Sam to reach Bobby's house and when they pull ed up, they nearly hit a young woman with the Impala. She managed to avoid it, thankfully, and they watched as she jumped over the car and ran to the house, banging on the door.

“Bobby, please! Let me in!” she yelled.

The door opened and Bobby pulled her inside. He saw the boys outside and motioned for Dean and Sam to com e inside. Dean parked the Impala and they hurried in and when Bobby slammed the door shut and bolted it, they drew their guns and pointed them at the girl.

“Put them guns away, boys. She harmless.” Bobby ordered.

“The Hell she is.” Dean retorted.

“Dean,  Sam, put the guns down. I know what she is and she's here to help.”

The Winchester brothers looked at each other, then reluctantly lowered their guns.

“Who is she, Bobby?” Sam asked.

“This is Elianor of Winchester. She's a vampire who fights for our ca use.” Bobby said.

Elianor backed up against the wall and slid to the floor, panting. Her breathing was heavily labored and pooled was beginning to pool around her on the floor.

“Elia, are you alright?” Bobby asked, kneeling next to her.  "When was the last time you fed?"

“Not for w eeks... ”

Bobby looked at the boys. “Get me a knife.”

Elia shook her head. “No, Bobby. I won't let you give me blood.”

“What kind of blood  does she need?” Sam asked.

“Right now, she needs human blood.” Bobby said, looking at him.

“If she needs blood and she's not going around killing people, then I'll do it.”

“Sam, come on, she's a blood sucking monster! How many people do you think that she's killed? ” Dean pointed out.

“None.”

The two brothers looked at Elia.

“Excuse me?” Dean said. “You're a vampire. That's what you do.”

Elia groaned as she sat up and put a hand to her thigh, saying, “I have never killed a single human. I feed on animals . Wild animals to be exact. Ones who are any hunter's fair game. But whoever gives me their blood will be bound to me by the witch's curse.”

“What witch's curse?” Sam asked.

Bobby looked her hand and noticed how much blood she was losing.

“Elia,  what happened?”

“Damn demon killed all of her servants, then came after me.”

“Wait, what's this about a witch's curse?” Dean asked. “And how the hell could you jump over a ca r with that kind of wound?”

Elia winced in pain, but answered him. “I can ignore pain pretty easily. Anyway, when I was first turned into a vampire, I kind of pissed off a witch and she put a curse on me that bound anyone I came into contact with, in cert ain ways, to me and if anything were to happen to me, it happens to them, too.” Elia paused and looked at the boys. “So in other words, if I die, anyone bound to me by the curse dies, too.”

Dean looked at Bobby and Bobby's look confirmed Elia's story.

“S o this demon, there's just one?” Dean asked.

Elia nodded. “Yes, but at this rate, I won't be of any help. That bitch is a hand full. She was not happy when the others failed to bring in a sacrifice for her. Something about her eating babies?”

Bobby shook  his head. “Sounds like Bethany.”

Elia nodded. “Yup.” Suddenly, though, she screamed and started writhing in pain.

“Boys, if one of you is going to give her your blood, do it now!” Bobby ordered.

Sam nodded, gave Dean an apologetic look, and took out a knife.

“Sam,  don't. I'll do it.” Dean said. He grabbed the knife from Sam and hurried over to Elia and knelt beside her. He pushed up his sleeve and drew the blade across his forearm. He held it over her mouth and let the blood drip into it. Elia gasped and started seiz ing.

“Bobby, it's not working!” Dean said.

“Sam, get over here and help my hold her down!” Bobby yelled.

Sam held her legs while Bobby held her arms. Dean held his forearm closer to Elia's mouth and still nothing. Dean thought for a moment, then put his  mouth to the cut and sucked in the blood. He leaned forward and put his mouth to Elia's, forcing it open a bit and letting the blood drip out of his mouth and into her's.

When all the blood was in Elia's mouth, her body went still. Her breathing evened out and Dean sat up and looke d at her. Elia's eyes had closed, but she was breathing normal and Bobby checked the wound on her thigh.

“Not even a scar left.” he commented.

Dean looked at the spot where the wound had been. Bobby was right. There wasn't a sign that she had been  wounded there at all, save a hole in her jeans and blood stains.

“Wow. Some healing ability.”

Elia coughed and Bobby helped her sit up.

“You feeling better?”

She nodded and looked at Dean, grateful. “Thank you.” She tried to stand, then said, “Let's go  get that bitch and send her back to hell.”

Dean helped her stand and stepped back as she stretched.

“Bobby, you have my things?” Elia asked, looking to the older man.

“Yeah, they're in the chest, but Elia, you need to lie down and relax.” he said.

Elia s ighed and hugged Bobby. “You know me better than that, Bobby. I just need my weapons and you need to be careful.” Then turning to Sam and Dean, she said, “Come with me if you want, but I'm going to pay that bitch a visit and make her pay for what she did.”

Bobby pointed to where her things were and she went to get them. Dean wiped the remaining blood from his mouth and smiled.

“She may be a vampire, but I like her!” he said, enthusiastically.

Elia came back into the room and said, “Boys ready?”

Sam  and Dean gaped at her. She was wearing a long, sleeveless trench coat with dark skinny jeans- the tear in her jeans still there from where she had been wounded- and a purple tank top. Her hair was black with blue, purple, and red tips and she had pulled i t back into a ponytail. She had on a pair of over-the-knee boots, each sporting what looked like large boots knives. She had a large quiver stocked full of arrows and a bow at her side. She shouldered what looked like a large sword.

“Is that a... broadsw ord?” Sam asked.

“Yes, it is. It was my father's back in the day. I like to stick to the old fashion ways of battle.” Elia replied, grinning at the boys' awestruck faces and Bobby rolling his eyes. “You boys stick to your guns, salt, and plain Holy water , I'll stick to the knives and arrows.” She headed towards the door and opened it. “Let's go before sunrise is upon us.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other, then at Bobby as he said, “Try dealing with that for twelve years.”

They followed Elia  towards Dean's car. They watched as she tapped lightly on the trunk and it popped open.

“How'd you do that?” Dean asked.

“A little trick I learned from a locksmith years ago.” she said and pulled up the flap in the bottom to reveal all of their weapons.

“You gotta teach me that!” Dean said.

“Maybe when things settle down around here. Now, you're going to need a lot of fire power against Bethany. She's a tough cookie, alright.”

“Where is that accent from?” Sam asked.

Elia smiled at him and said, “Norw ay. I'm a born Norwegian. I'm only known as Elianor of Winchester because I was made a vampire in Winchester, England. But, that's a story for a later time. Funny, as your surname is Winchester.”

Sam nodded and Elia watched as the Winchester brothers grab bed a few guns and flasks of Holy water. Bobby had his weapons and when Sam and Dean were ready, they closed the trunk and followed Elia towards the outskirts of town.


	2. Payback, Auras, and a New Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia and the boys make their way to the demon's lair. Elia tells a bit of her story.

“Bethany is in Old Man Thompson's place. The poor man's been dead for years, but he was a hunter,” Elia said to Sam and Dean, “and since no one has come to claim any inheritance, we've left the place alone.” 

She hooked the broadsword around her waist and notched an arrow on the bowstring. 

“You boys got a lighter or a match?” she asked. 

Dean pulled out a match book and lit a match and watched as Elia put the tip of the arrow into the small flame. The arrow burst into flames. 

“Whoa! What did you do to that?” he said. 

“Arrowheads soak and tempered with Holy oil. 'Heaven's Light' is what they've been called. The arrowheads themselves are made of obsidian. One little shot of this baby will blind a demon enough to capture it and interrogate it. Sometimes, though,” Elia paused and aimed at the broken window glass, then continued, “it's powerful enough to even kill a demon. You just gotta know where to shoot.” 

Elia drew back on the bowstring and let the arrow fly. They all watched as it soared through the broken window glass and cringed when they heard a bloodcurdling scream. Elia smiled and held onto the bow tightly. 

“Come on boys, let's send this bitch back to where she came from.” 

Sam and Dean just stared at her as she stalked up to the old cabin. 

Dean grinned and said, “I  _really_  like her!” 

Sam smiled and nodded in agreement and they followed her inside. 

When they got inside, they were surprised at what they found. Elia had somehow managed to tie up the demon and hang her upside down by her ankles. 

“Old ways of torture. More conventional than pain.” she said, grinning as she took one of her daggers and dragged it across the demon's belly. 

“You'll never get away with this, Elianor.” the demon said. 

“Perhaps not, but maybe if you call up some of your pets, we'll have ourselves a bit more fun.” 

“Elia, don't.” Bobby said. 

“I'm only joking, Bobby. Mostly.” Elia replied rather mischievously. 

Bobby shook his head. “I hate it when you have human blood.” 

Elia shrugged and looked at the demon as she started squirming.

“Kill me now! I won't be the play thing of the Winchesters!” 

Elia chuckled and punched the demon, then looked at Sam and Dean. “I've done what I needed to in order to pay her back for the flesh wound. Humiliating her is plenty for me. You boys have a crack at her. I'll be outside, keeping watch in case she  _does_  call her pets.” 

They nodded and watched as she walked out of the room. Bobby looked at Sam. 

“Go talk with her, Sam. You may be able to talk some sense into her.” 

“What's going on with her, Bobby?” he asked. 

Bobby sighed. “Occasionally, she does need human blood. But when she hasn't had any blood, usually for weeks, she gets seizures. The only way to stop her seizures is for her to consumed human blood. When she has human blood, though... Well, you've seen only the half of it.” 

Sam nodded and went to talk to her while Dean and Bobby dealt with the demon. 

“How'd you even meet her?” Dean asked. 

“It was a hunting trip. I got word from another hunter that some old timer was working a job and needed some extra help. Needless to say, Elia saved my ass that day.” 

Dean knew there was more to the story, but they had more important things to worry about. Dean and Bobby went to work on Bethany while Sam went outside. 

* * *

“Elia, can we talk?” Sam asked, standing next to her. 

“About what?” 

“Well, about you. I wanna know what happened when you were made into a vampire, why you get the way you do with human blood, everything you can tell me.” 

She looked at him. “Why do you want to know?” 

“I think I have a right to if my brother is going to be bound to you now.” 

Smiling softly, she cocked her head slightly and looked up at the moon. 

“Well, to answer your first question, when I was about nineteen, my family went to England in 1832. We built a house in Winchester and lived there for a few months. We had been driven out of Norway by a demon who had possessed our king. When he learned that we knew of his plans, he charged us with attempted murder and banished us. No one would listen, even though we were trying to save our country and home. My father had been a hunter back then, but he tried very hard to walk away from it. It just kept coming back, job after job, never ending.”

Sam looked at her, trying to figure her out. This was a vampire, nearly two centuries old, yet she seemed very human. Maybe she remembered what it was like to be human, just like Ruby did when she was still alive- before Dean killed her. Let alone the fact that she came from a family of hunters, just like he and Dean had. He remained silent as Elia continued. 

“When word got out of a vampire ravaging the city, my father volunteered to help kill it. He went out with several other villagers, but they were all killed. Then, when we got news of his death, we tried everything to make sure that we were at least safe. But a few nights later, my father came back home. He wasn't normal, but, Mother let him in anyways, even though we knew he was dead. He attacked her, killing her in a swift snap of her neck. Then he went and killed my sister and my brother, draining them completely dry of all of their blood. I managed to find a wooden stake my brother kept just in case and I tried to kill my father, not knowing then that stakes don't work at all, but he bit me. I pushed him off and drove the stake through his heart, but that did nothing except getting his blood in the bite wound. I ran outside and grabbed the ax, trying to keep him away. I don't know how I managed to, but somehow I managed to decapitate him and my father really was dead at that point.” 

“Oh, my God.” Sam said, mostly to himself. 

“I could feel the change happening a few hours later, so I grabbed my things, burned my family's house, and left. I knew that I'd lose myself if I fed on humans and killed them, so I tried to stick to feeding off deer and grouse, any wild game I could find.” 

“What about drinking human blood?” Sam asked. 

“I still need it occasionally, but I try to make sure that they're already wounded or they're sick or they're on the verge of death. I don't go after humans who are healthy and have lives to fulfill. Sometimes even, I'll... acquire some blood bags if I can't get it fresh.” Elia replied. “But I'm sure that Bobby told you I get a little... crazy when I drink a human's blood. Or darker than usual as he put it. Human blood starts to bring out the true darkness of vampires that hides beneath what's still human in me.” 

“And what does Bobby mean when he said Dean will be bound to you?” 

“When a human gives their blood willingly to a vampire, they sacrifice the sanctity of their blood. They become bound to that vampire for life, in many ways, most of the time longing to be fed off of. The witch's curse just amplifies that bound. It elevates the effects and brings them to the maximum levels of near intoxication and becomes irresistible to both parties.” Elia explained. 

Bobby and Dean had come out, standing in the doorway, and listened to the whole conversation. They stood there watching the two, wondering what they were thinking. 

“As to your other questions, I don't know why I get like this when I have human blood. I guess it's because it only happens every six months or so, sometimes sooner if I don't have blood for a few weeks. Since I feed off of animals, perhaps the vampire part of me wants more than just that. I feel like it yearns to feed off of the sweetness of human blood, yearns for the hunt. But, I stick to animals, as I always have. I remember what my father always told us about vampires, werewolves, other monsters and having human blood. They have a chance to maintain their humanity, but human blood changes you.” Elia said. 

“What about the curse?” Sam asked. 

“Shortly after I was bitten, I sought out some help. I was freaked out and didn't know what to do. A witch approached me, offered to help me. I was desperate, so I agreed against my better judgment. I was so stupid! I completely ignored what my father had said about witches.” Elia started to say. 

“What happened?” Sam asked. 

“I don't really remember, but we got tangled up in a whole mess of other witches. Long story short, I betrayed the witch and she cursed me, dooming anyone I got close to or feed on their blood to be bound forever, suffering the same fate as me. Over the years, I've found out that it's not always a bad thing. I have no idea how it'll work with you.” she said. 

Behind them, Dean cleared his throat and said, “Well, the demon is dead. She pretty much just gave up and let us do our thing.” 

Elia laughed. “I figured she'd be too much of a coward to call her pets.” 

“I wouldn't be too sure about that.” Bobby said. 

Elia stiffened and drew her sword. “Inne navnet av faren , sønnen , og det Hellig Sprit , JEG anmode om beskyttelsen av disse Mannskap i denne komme kampen.” she said, giving a quick prayer in her native tongue.

“What did you say?” Dean asked. 

A howl came from the woods and Elia jumped over the banister. 

“Never mind that! Get ready boys, the Hellhounds are coming!” 

“I hate Hellhounds!” Dean said and ready his gun. 

Sam did the same, but Bobby stopped them. 

“Wait, boys.” he said, then to Elia he said, “You think you can take them?” 

Elia smiled and laughed. “You know me, Bobby. You really wanna set me loose on these mutts?” 

Bobby smiled and leaned against the wall. “How about you watch how she fights, boys. You may learn something.” 

Sam and Dean stood against the wall next to Bobby, almost afraid to let a woman fight an untold number of Hellhounds, as Elia held her sword in one hand and drew her long dagger with the other. 

Walking to the open area ahead of the porch, Elia called out to the Hellhounds. “How 'bout you filthy, mangy mutts come out to play?” she said. 

A growl came from her right and she thrust her dagger in that direction. She hit her mark and drew blood, killing the Hellhound. 

“How can she see them, Bobby?” Sam asked, clearly worried. 

“She's trained herself over the years to be able to read demon auras. She can sense when they're close just by looking for their auras.” Bobby explained. 

Sam was still worried, but he continued to watch as Elia slashed at what look to him, Bobby, and Dean like nothing, yet every time, they could see spurts of blood appear out of nowhere, falling on the soft earth as it glistened in the moonlight. 

“She's good.” Dean said as he watched how Elia moved. 

Sam, being the brainiac he was, analyzed how she fought. She used moves from several different swordsmen styles and moved with different styles of martial arts. 

“Ya, she is.” he said in amazement. 

After about five minutes, Elia was left standing, not even breaking a sweat. She turned and looked at Bobby. 

“That's all of them!” she said, smiling. 

Dean and Sam looked at each other, bewildered and Bobby smiled. 

“And that's how an old time hunter does it.” he said. 

Elia looked at the moon and sheathed her dagger and broadsword. She grabbed her bow and notched an arrow. 

“Blessed art thou in the eyes of the Creator. May your journey into the next life be well spent and may you find your way safely to the promised lands of your ancestors.” she said as she aimed the arrow up into the sky. 

She released the arrow and it flew through the air and thudded into the trunk of a far off tree. It burst into a light blue fire, but when it went out, the tree remained untouched and the arrow became a branch joined with the tree. 

“What was that?” Sam asked. 

“An old prayer spell that sends the souls of any lost or left behind spirits to the lands of the ancestors in the afterlife. It works on Hellhounds, too.” Elia said and started walking back to Bobby's house. 

Sam came up behind her, having to run to catch up. “So, let me get this straight: You're a vampire who has maintained her humanity by feeding on animals, has been cursed by a witch, come from a long family of hunters, use ancient martial arts styles and weaponry to fight, and you use ancient spells to help the spirits of even Hellhounds pass on?” 

Elia stopped and looked at him. “Sounds about right. Any other questions, Sam?” 

Sam shook his head. Elia turned and continued walking to Bobby's house. When Bobby and Dean had caught up with them, Elia was standing on the roof of Bobby's house. 

“What is she doing?” Dean asked. 

“She does that from time to time. She has excellent vision and she likes to reach high points to figure out where she wants to go next.” Bobby explained. “She says she looks for demon auras and goes where she sees them.” 

“Cool.” 

Elia saw that Dean and Bobby had joined them, so she jumped down from the roof and landed safely on the ground below. She had set her things on the porch before she had climbed up to the roof, so she walked up to the porch, grabbed her things and started to walk away. “I'll see you soon, Bobby.” 

“Take care, Elia. And this time,” Bobby said as Elia stopped and hugged him. “Feed more often?” 

Elia smiled and nodded, then waved to the boys. “It was fun, boys. We should do it again.” 

Sam and Dean watched as she walked away, then looked at each other. 

Bobby rolled his eyes. “If you idgits want her to go along with you, go after her.” 

“Dean?” 

“I like her.” 

Bobby told them they had better hurry up if they wanted to catch up to her on the road. The Winchester boys got into the Impala, waved to Bobby, and drove off to find Elia. 

* * *

They had to drive a ways before they caught up to her. Elia walked fast and had a great pace, but she turned when they caught up with her.

“Boys?” she said, looking at them.

“We were, uh, wondering if yo u wanted to join us?” Sam asked. “We have a job and could use the extra help.”

Elia smiled. “Sure. I couldn't find any demon auras nearby, so I was just going to wander for a bit. Thanks.”

Elia tapped on the trunk, opening it. She placed her weapons insi de and closed it before she slid into the backseat of the Impala. Seeing that she was set to go, Dean put the Impala in gear and they were off.


	3. New Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia and the boys are beginning to get used to working cases together

Elia sat at the table in the motel room, looking up weird things on the internet. It had been a month since she had joined up with the Winchester boys. They had worked a few jobs since Bethany, but now they had nothing. Elia browsed through anything that appeared out of the ordinary, making lists of things that jumped out at her. Sam and Dean were asleep in the beds, having had a long night. Elia smiled and felt her hunger starting to bother her. She stood and went to the fridge in the room, pulling out her bottle. She had always kept blood in that bottle, but used it only when she needed to. As she tried to drink from it, she realized that it was empty. 

Cursing underneath her breath, Elia wrote Sam and Dean a note telling them she was going out for a quick hunt and what area to find her if they needed to. She grabbed her trench coat and hooked her dagger to her belt before she grabbed the spare room key and left the room, hurrying across the parking lot and into the woods that were across the street. 

She went deep into the woods, listening to the voices of the trees and the animals that resided there. She stopped when she sensed a deer, having grown to favor deer's blood, and dropped into a crouch. She drew her dagger and waited. A doe came into view and Elia felt the pain of her fangs as they unsheathed themselves with the hunger. She waited until the doe's back was to her, then she lunged with precision and snapped the doe's neck quickly and painlessly. The doe didn't know what hit her. When the doe was down, Elia pricked the doe's neck and let the blood drain into the bottle. When it was filled, she closed off the bottle and turned to the doe's neck. She put her lips to the soft neck and began to drink the flowing, warm blood. She drank and drank until her hunger was sated and then she wiped the blood from her mouth. She stretched and sighed in satisfaction. 

“Much better...” she said, then she hoisted the doe's body onto her shoulders and made her way towards a mountain lion's den that she had passed earlier. 

She placed the doe at the entrance of the den as the mountain lion came out of the den, growling. Elia hissed at the lion and turned to leave. A soft mewing sound came from the den as a couple of cubs came out to see what was going on. Elia smiled as the mountain lion nudged her cubs towards the doe. The mother seemed to nod to Elia in thanks as she bowed her head and left. 

Elia made her way back to the motel and went to the vending machine. She threw in a few quarters and bought a candy bar. As she knelt down to grab the candy bar, Dean came out of the room, pulling on his jacket. He turned and saw Elia fiddling with the latch. 

“Need some help?” he asked. 

Elia stood, candy bar in hand, and shook her head. “No, but thank you.” 

“I, uh, saw your note.” he said. 

“I didn't want you or Sam to worry.” she replied. 

“I'm guessing the hunt went well?” Dean said as he went to the vending machine and grabbed a few snacks- having woken up to a strong hunger. 

She shook her bottle. “Got enough to sate my hunger and fill this puppy up.” 

“What was it this time?” 

“A doe. She was an adult, starting to get slow with age. I  I only took what I needed, then gave the rest to a family of mountain lions.” 

Dean looked at her with a feeling of admiration. She had not fed on humans, always left a note when she needed to go hunting with exact directions on how to find her, she had their back, and she was helpful in every situation. He was still having issues trusting her completely, mostly because she was a vampire. 

“So, you and Sam have been on your own awhile now, right?” Elia asked. 

Dean nodded. "Ever since Dad died."

“I'm sorry, Dean.” Elia said, putting a hand on his arm to offer a bit of comfort when she heard the sadness still hanging in his voice. “I know how hard it is to lose family. Becoming a hunter at such a young age is never a good way to live your life, but there is the satisfaction of helping people that makes up for it in the long run.” 

Dean looked at her. “You know, you're not bad for a vamp.” 

Elia smiled and kissed his cheek. “Aw, that's so sweet.” Dean watched as she took a bite of the candy bar. “You're not bad for a human.” Winking, Elia went back into the motel room. 

Dean shook his head, a small smile on his lips and he followed her back into the room.  He heard the shower running and figured Elia was washing up. He took off his jacket and his shirt and went to lay back down on his bed and saw Sam still passed out. It was 4:21 am, so he decided to try and go back to sleep.

Elia had slipped into the bathroom before Dean had come in and had started up the shower. She slipped out of her clothes and stepped into the warm flowing water. She washed her body and hair, letting the warm water splash over her skin. She put her face in the water, letting wash away the lingering hunger feelings. She finished quickly and shut off the water. Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around her body and grabbed the clothes from floor. She opened the bathroom door, shut off the light and went into the room. She didn't need to sleep usually, spending two or three weeks at a time with no sleep, but she put her things on the couch. She put her dirty clothes in a spare bag and pulled on a clean pair of underwear and a large sleep shirt. 

She went back to the laptop and started looking back through the notes she had made. There were a few that seemed of bigger importance than others, so she circled them. She began to feel the strains of no sleep pulling at her eyes, but she decided to push through as much as she could and continued to search through weird accounts on the internet. 

* * *

Dean couldn't sleep, so he sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was 5:08 am, but he knew there was no use trying to go back to sleep. He got out of bed and saw that Elia was passed out at the table- for the first time since they had met- and Sam's laptop was still open with a stack of notes off to the side. He looked at the notes and saw that Elia had found a good dozen possible jobs to check out. He smiled to himself and set the notes down. He touched Elia's skin, feeling how cold she was- even for a vampire- so he picked her up and carried her over to his bed. It was still warm from his body, so he put her down and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Dean tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and she nuzzled into his pillow. For some reason that made Dean smile. 

He went back to the table and started looking at all of the potential jobs that Elia made notes on, trying to see what she had. Elia had a special way with things like that. He went through each job as thoroughly as possible, making his own notes with Elia's, and before he realized it, the sun was rising. 

Sam sat up in bed and stretched. “Dean, when'd you get up?” 

“Been up for a while. I couldn't sleep.” 

Sam looked over and saw Elia laying in his bed and shook his head. “Seriously, Dean?” 

Dean looked at him. “What?” 

Sam gestured towards Elia, who was still fast asleep. 

“Dude, it's not what you think.” Dean said, tossing Elia's notes- including the one she had left for them- to Sam. “She went out for a hunt last night, filled up her bottle and came back. She stayed up to look for jobs. She has a good eye.” 

Sam looked over the notes. “Wow, these are actually pretty good jobs.” 

“Ya, she fell asleep sometime before I got.” Dean said, standing up to get a glass of water. It was too early for a beer. 

“What's she doing in your bed?” 

“This is the first time she's slept since we met her. Besides, a bed is comfier than a couch.” 

Sam looked at him. He still found it hard to believe, especially since Dean still hadn't put on a shirt, but he shrugged. “So, uh, which job are we doing first?” 

Dean went to the laptop and pulled up the one he had picked from Elia's list. “There's this one in Lincoln, about two hours from here. There's been a lot of people have been showing up dead lately. They all seem to last be seen going into the C.C. White building at the Nebraska Wesleyan University. If you look at Elia's notes, she went into the history of the place. Apparently, a Miss Urania Clara Mills died in the building. No one knows how she died, but the way these disappearances are happening, I'm thinking vengeful ghost.” 

“Elia did great work.” Sam said, looking through her other notes. “She has at least a dozen potential jobs, notes about each one. I'm impressed.” 

“I also circled the ones that I thought were most pertinent.” 

Sam and Dean looked over at Elia as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

“What?” she asked. “Did I fall asleep?” 

Dean nodded. “I haven't seen you sleep once since we met you, so I thought you could use the rest.” 

Elia smiled. “I can stay awake for several weeks at a time. Don't worry about me, Dean.” 

She got out of Dean's bed and stretched, then went to the fridge and pulled out an apple. She caught both of the Winchester boys staring at her ass. “Boys?” 

They cleared their throats, blushing a little. Elia rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips. “So, what job did you boys pick out?” she asked as she came over to the boys. 

“We took a look at your notes,” Dean said. “I think the university case in Nebraska is a good one to start with.” 

Elia took a large bite of the apple. She chewed for a minute and nodded. “There are a few theories as to what happened around the time of Mills' death. Some say she was just found dead in her office, others say she got locked in the school during a blizzard and froze to death.” She stood and pointed to a section of notes she had made. “Either way, she was sixty years old and died in 1940. If her death was never solved and she did indeed die in her office, someone may have disturbed something that belonged to her. If she is haunting this school, then she may be searching for answers or she's a vengeful spirit out for revenge.” 

Sam was impressed, but what else would he have expected from a fellow hunter, let alone one who had over a hundred years of experience more than him and Dean? 

“So, when do we leave?” Elia asked, yawning. 

“You still tired?” Dean asked. 

“A bit, but I'll be fine.” 

Dean looked at Sam. “Why don't you sit this one out?” he suggested. “You could catch up on some sleep, plus you don't do too well in daylight.” 

Elia smiled. “Oh, are you worried about me?” 

Dean blushed a little and tried to play it off as nothing. “No, we just don't need you passing out on us in the middle of a case.” 

Elia smiled. “Fine, if you're that worried about me, I'll stay in and be a good girl.” 

She finished the apple and threw it away before she grabbed the laptop and notepad ,  hopping onto the couch. She crossed her legs and placed the laptop on her lap. Dean and Sam watched as she started typing and reading hers and Dean's notes. While she went through everything, verifying all the information she had found. 

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean got themselves ready to leave. They dressed in their suits, grabbed their fake badges and started to head out the door. 

“Dean?” Elia asked. 

Dean turned to look at her and catch his wallet in his hand as she tossed it to him. “Can't forget that.” she said with a smile. 

Dean thanked her and closed the door. Elia laughed a bit to herself and went about getting more information for the jobs she had found. 


	4. What is this feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys return from their latest case, Dean is confused by the curse's bond.

_**Two days later...** _

Sam and Dean returned to the motel after a long drive to find that  Elia had cleaned the room up and was folding their laundry. 

“Welcome back, boys.” she said with a smile. “Hope you don't mind, I washed your clothes.” 

“Thanks, Elia.” Sam said.

Dean threw his suit jacket onto a nearby chair, pulled off his tie and kicked off his shoes, looking up as Elia came up with two beers, fresh from the fridge. He smiled and thanked her as she handed one to each of them. 

“So, did you take care of things in Lincoln?” she asked. 

Sam nodded. “It was like you thought. Someone had taken an old book that Mills loved to read and damaged it, waking her up. It also just happened to be the anniversary of her death, too.” 

Elia sat at the table and looked up at the boys. “You find out how she died?” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, apparently she had walked in on some coworkers having an affair and she threatened to tell the headmaster, so they killed her. She started going after the kids and grandkids of the people who killed her.” 

“Huh, so I was right about the vengeful spirit bit.” Elia said. 

“Yup, good call there.” Dean said with a smile. 

Elia smiled in return. Sam changed out of his suit and into his regular street clothes. 

“I'm going to go to the library.” he said, grabbing his bag. “Elia, Dean and I figured that the job in Montana would be a good one to take next, the one with the demon activity?” 

Elia nodded. “You going to do some research?” 

“Ya, I'll call you guys if I get anything.” Sam said and Dean tossed him the keys to the Impala. 

“Don't scratch her.” Dean warned. 

Sam brushed it off and left, closing the door behind him. 

“So, what do we do now?” Elia asked. 

Dean shrugged and sat down across from her. “We do research.” 

Elia sighed and stretched. “Well, I feel like I've been cooped up here forever. Mind if I go out for a bit to stretch my legs?” 

Dean looked at her and nodded. “Sure, just stay out of trouble?” 

Elia smiled and put on her boots. “I promise.” she replied and grabbed her key. She left Dean alone, looking up information for their next job. 

* * *

After only about an hour or so, Dean looked up as the door opened and Elia stepped into the room.

“That wasn't long.” he said. 

Elia shrugged. “I explored the forest and got bored.” she said as she took off her boots. “I'm going to shower real quick.” 

Dean watched her go into the bathroom and sat back. He was beginning to wonder what he really thought of this vampire, this young woman. He was beginning to notice certain things, new things, that would happen to him because of the curse's bonds like the strong hunger whenever she needed to go out for a hunt or the warmth she felt on her skin when she showered. He wondered if the effects of the curse worked in reverse, if she would feel something that he was feeling. He sighed and went to the fridge to grab another beer before sitting back down in front of the laptop. His back was to the bathroom as he sat there, continuing to research for the job they'd be taking two days from then.

Elia had showered quickly and came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, and put her clothes on the couch. She came up behind Dean and leaned in to see what he had found. 

“So what do we know about the demon attacks?” she asked. 

“Well, whatever they want, they're getting it. They're targeting rich types of families, so I'm thinking it's some kind of greed demon. It doesn't sound like the kind of demon we're used to dealing with, though.” Dean explained. 

Elia leaned closer, her damp her falling over her shoulder. “Well, from the looks of the deaths, we may be dealing with some kind of imp. There are different types of imps throughout the world, but if we can pinpoint what kind of imp, we'll know how to kill it.” 

Dean looked up at her, not realizing she was still wearing nothing but a towel. 

Elia stood straight and went to her things, grabbing a fresh set of clothes and going back to the bathroom to start getting dressed. As she left the bathroom, she noticed that it was starting to get dark outside. “Sam should be coming back soon, right?” 

Dean shook his head. “He called earlier and said he was pulling an all nighter.” 

“Ah,” Elia said. “So then, it's just us.” 

“Yup.” 

“Well, then we should figure out what to do about dinner since Sam will probably grab something on his own.” she replied, making her way to the couch. 

Dean grabbed her arm as she passed by. “Wait.”

Elia looked down at him, the bond between them sending her mixed feelings from Dean. "What is it?"

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but he shook his head and turned away, letting go of her arm. "Never mind."

Elia watched him, curious, for a moment before sighing. 'He'll tell me in his own time, I suppose.' She slipped into her sleep shirt, then turned back to Dean. "So, what do you want to do about dinner?"


	5. Rising Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Elia are starting to feel something new, but they aren't sure if it's the curse's bond or something more.

Having decided on something to eat, Dean and Elia went into town for burgers. Dean was surprised when Elia ordered actual food, but not surprised when she asked for the burger to be medium rare. They sat and talked a bit while they ate, then decided to hit up a bar after the diner for something stronger than beer. Elia herself wasn't much of a drinker, but she would indulge every now and then.

"So, Elia."

Elia chuckled, smelling the alcohol taking its hold in Dean's blood. "Yes?"

"How'd you meet Bobby?"

Elia smiled. "I was working a job, but I needed some extra help and I'm not so prideful that I won't recognize that I can't always work alone. So I called up some of my hunter contacts, they got in touch with Bobby, and Bobby came to my aid."

"What was the job?"

"It was a den of werewolves that were causing issues for the locals. I managed to take out a few of them, but more came when word reached another pack that I was in town."

"Bobby said you saved him that day."

Elia downed a shot and nodded. "We were a bit outnumbered, but we were able to handled it just fine. At least until the pack's alpha showed up. Jackass tried to sneak up on Bobby and snap his neck, but I was able to get to him first."

"Damn."

"Yup. And ever since then, now twelve years later or so, Bobby and I have been friends. He's always there to help when I need it, gives me a place to crash when I'm in town, helps me get blood when I need it. He's sort of a father figure now."

"I know the feeling."

Elia looked over at Dean. "How'd you meet him?"

"He's an old friend of our dad's. He's looked out for us for a long time, especially after Dad died."

Elia smiled. "Well, I think I'm going to head back."

Dean looked up at her as she stood. "I can walk you back, if you want."

Elia reached down and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, but I'll be alright. You take your time." She gestured over towards the brunettes that had been staring at Dean hungrily for an hour. "Have a little fun."

Dean watched her leave the bar, hoping that she'd make it back safely. He looked over at the women that Elia had pointed out, watching them trying to beckon him over. Normally, he'd jump right up on the chance to get in bed with a couple of really sexy brunettes, but for some reason he just wasn't feeling it. He paid the tab and headed out the bar, making his way back to the motel. He was definitely drunk, but it was like there was something more- something underlying.

'What the hell is this feeling? Is it what Elia is feeling?'

* * *

 

Unlocking the door to their room, Dean walked in just as Elia was walking out of the bathroom with her hair thrown up in a ponytail and dressed in just her panties and her tank top- her jacket, pants, and boots discarded by the couch.

"You're back sooner than I thought you'd be." She noted, looking at him with a bit of concern. "Everything alright?"

Dean nodded. "Ya... ya, everything's fine."

Elia could sense something off, but felt it would be best to leave it be, so she started making her way over to the couch only to have Dean stop her.

Dean grabbed her arm. “Wait.” He pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

When he pulled away, Elia looked up at him with surprise, her eyes searching his.

‘What am I doing?’ Dean thought, wondering if he should stop before things got too far.

‘Should we be doing this?’ Elia thought to herself. She moved her hands up his chest, feeling the toned muscles beneath his shirt.

Dean moved his hands down to her hips, feeling her soft skin and her own toned muscles. She was fit, slender, and beautiful and the way she pressed herself against him really turned him on.

Elia felt the urgency, the need for her radiating from him. She wanted him just as bad, but honestly didn't think he'd be attracted to her because she was a vampire and cursed to boot. She stepped back, shaking her head.

"Dean..."

"Sorry..."

Elia sighed and looked at him. "Don't be. I just don't want us to do something we'll regret. I really like working with you guys, I don't want to ruin that."

Dean chuckled. "Well, it's not like it isn't consensual." He said, pulling her back towards him. "Besides, I can feel how bad you want it and you want it as much as I do."

Elia blushed at that, chuckling a bit. "Stupid curse."

"Nah, it can't be all bad." Dean joked, pushing her to the bed.

Elia grunted as she landed, a little surprised by his force, but she felt herself beginning to give in as Dean kissed her again, pressing into her. Elia matched his intensity and cupped his cheeks in her hands, but Dean got so into it that he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. He began to kiss her cheeks, her chin and jawline, then her neck and collar bone. Elia moaned as Dean kissed her, loving the feel of his lips on her skin and his firm, yet strong grip on her wrists.

Dean kissed her all over, then released his hold her wrists as they started pulling at each other's clothes. Elia wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer, then hooked her legs around him and flipped him onto his back. Elia felt his arousal growing bigger and without thinking twice about it, she slipped him out and into herself. She and Dean both gasped, enjoying the feeling of each other. Dean gripped her hips as Elia leaned down and kissed him. She moved her hips back and forth, her breasts pressed against Dean’s chest.

It seemed like ecstasy as Dean and Elia embraced each other, their bodies moving in sync. And the bond they shared because of the curse only amplified it all.

Dean moved his hands from her hips to around her back before he flipped her onto her back again. He moved his hips back and forth, his lips pressed hard against hers. His breathing matched Elia’s as his dick slid in and out of her. Elia moaned, Dean grunted. It seemed to go on for hours, just the two of them together.

“Elia… I’m…” Dean started to say, his breathing heavy.

“Me, too…” Elia replied, sensing they were both about to climax.

Dean moved his hips faster and harder the closer he got to climaxing and grunted as he came inside of Elia. Elia gasped as she felt the warm rush that filled her. Exhausted, Dean rolled over onto his back, lying next to Elia.

“That was…” Dean said, panting.

“Yeah…” Elia added.

She rolled onto her side and rested her cheek on Dean’s chest. Dean pulled her into his chest, wrapping his around her.

“We should do that more often.”

“Only if you want to.” Elia said with a smile.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” Dean said, rubbing her arm.

Elia sat up a bit and looked at him. “What is it?”

“That curse…” Dean started. “How does it work, exactly?”

“Well…” Elia thought about it a minute. “From what I know, the curse binds someone who gives their blood freely to me, directly to me. Whatever happens to me, happens to them. So if I were to get a dislocated shoulder, you would, too. If I were to die, well, you can guess…”

Dean nodded. “Awesome.” He noted, sarcastically.

“Yeah, there’s no way to break the curse, so far as I have been able to tell. I’ve searched, but can’t find anything.” Elia added. "But, on the bright side, it makes things like sex much more interesting." She stood and pulled her panties and shirt back on before she went to the fridge, grabbing a beer and a bottled water. She sat down on the bed again, handing Dean the beer as he sat up, along with his boxers.

“Thanks.”

“If there’s a way to break the curse, I’m all for it. I don’t like the idea of you being in danger.” Elia said.

Dean pulled her down for a kiss. “I’m more worried about you.”

“That’s sweet.” Elia said, kissing him back.

Dean patted the spot next to him and let Elia sit back and lay against him as he wrapped an arm around her. “Don’t worry, we’ll figure something. We can ask Sam when he gets back in the morning.”

Elia nodded and closed her eyes, breathing in Dean’s scent. It was very comforting and relaxing. She kissed Dean’s chest and rolled over, getting comfortable, her body still pressed against him. Dean finished his beer and rolled over, pulling Elia into his arms and hugging her close to him. Elia smiled and snuggled in closer to Dean. His warmth was very soothing and she soon found herself fast asleep. Dean wasn’t too far behind and fell right asleep as he breathed in her scent and listened to her breathing, the small and subtle snores popping in every so often.


End file.
